


Lysander Bel Writes a Fanfiction

by Friedrich Nietzsche (12yz12ab)



Category: RPGStuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12yz12ab/pseuds/Friedrich%20Nietzsche
Summary: Everybody kisses and everybody dies.





	1. The Bad Beginning

One day, I, Lysander Bel, decided to write a fanfiction. So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write "So then I write


	2. Guns in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of true art.

"I am extremely edgy," states the Boss, who was extremely edgy. She lives in eight dimensions, so her multiple edges may be appreciated in finer detail. A young Katerina von Ulm gazed her eyes upon these edges, and decided that she really liked edges.

"I really like you for you are extremely edgy," stated Kat, who liked Boss's edges. The edges were overwhelming for her to comprehend, as she was only a three-dimensional being who could not comprehend the eight-dimensional multiplex of Boss's edges. It was simply too much for her feeble little mind. She would much rather go back to reading the Communist Manifesto or burning pigs, but her eyes were entranced by the elaborateness and intricacy of every single one of Boss's edges. The edge was simply too much for her. She gravitated towards Boss and started kissing her. On the face. In the face.

"Oh my, you're not Fox, what are you doing, young lady," said Boss to Kat as Kat was mesmerized by Boss's edge. Kat quickly detached from Boss and fell to a slump on the ground.

"DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER?!" screamed Kat who is now hovering in the air.

And then they die the end.


End file.
